


Bad Dreams

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Gen, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-22
Updated: 2014-05-22
Packaged: 2018-01-26 01:40:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1670000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Edward has bad dreams.<br/>Disclaimer: Really, truly not mine. Darn it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Dreams

Alphonse knows his brother has nightmares. He’s seen Edward rolling in the bed, suddenly gasping awake, his eyes wide. If Alphonse could hear better (and how he doesn’t want to think how he can hear – armor doesn’t have ears, or a tongue, or eyes – how he can speak and hear is probably something he shouldn’t think too long or hard about), maybe he’d hear his brother’s pounding heart. He can spot the glisten of sweat on Edward’s skin, and even the faint shivers those nightmares produce, upon awakening.

He’s never sure what to say about those bad dreams. Is there anything he could? If he acknowledges them, Edward curls up tight, blocking him out. If he doesn’t, he feels awful. There’s no right answer, and Alphonse feels a pang in his non-existent heart at the pain his brother goes through.

Edward jerks awake that night, hair plastered to his face from perspiration, eyes wide and rolling, his body so tense, it practically vibrates. He pants as he sits up in bed, wrapping his arms around his legs and burying his face against his knees. Maybe the cold metal feels good against his flushed face, Alphonse thinks. He wishes he could take a breath. He wishes he can embrace his brother. Instead, he whispers, “Ed? Ed, it’s all going to be okay.”

Edward doesn’t answer, but the tight line of his spine softens, just a bit, and Alphonse knows he heard.


End file.
